Culinary surprises
by Lockerz
Summary: Sophie is annoyed because Sian's still asleep and is worried she won't get to see her before she goes off to work. However, Sian seems pretty happy to wake up when a rather nice breakfast is mentioned.


**I started this after Monday's episode but never finished it but it isn't a follow on or anything, just random so it doesn't really matter :D Haven't got to see Friday's episodes yet but shall do later. **

**BUT, and this is important, TUNE IN ON MONDAY because there's a mention of Sophie and Sian at least as Amber takes them out on a night out :P Well it's what I've read anyway and it's never lied to me before.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the idea.**

* * *

><p>"Sian," Sophie breathed as she knocked on the door of Rosie's room quietly. "You awake?" She asked as she let out a long sigh and put her ear to the door. There was no reply and to be honest, Sophie wasn't all that surprised.<p>

It wasn't like Sian had anywhere to go today so she had probably opted to catch up on her hours of sleep. Sophie on the other hand had work in a little while and didn't want to go out and leave her girlfriend without even a single goodbye.

Sophie was more than grateful to Dev for taking her back on and she just needed to show that she did actually care about her job. Besides, maybe if she got some money she could go through with the plan Amber had tried to concoct, as sly as it had sounded. Sophie wanted to groan at the fact Sian wasn't around for her to talk to or say goodbye to.

On the other hand, Sian could be a little groggy in the morning when forcibly woken so Sophie would have to be risky and take her chances. Sally and Kevin were both at work; Rosie was still away, so no one could hear Sian if she got a little agitated.

"Sian," She said again slightly louder as she moved her hand toward the door handle. Yet again there was no reply so the brunette shrugged and pushed down on the handle, letting the door swing open. The room was dark, the curtains drawn to shield any light that wanted to come in. Sophie had already had her breakfast and a shower and the blonde wasn't even awake yet.

"Sian," Sophie whined as she trudged over to the bed and rested a hand on top of the form in the bed. Sian had the cutest way of sleeping: curling up like a little puppy. Blonde hair was sprouting from the opening of the duvet, telling the brunette that Sian actually was in there but still she wasn't responding.

They'd stayed up last night and browsed youtube for what seemed like forever but surely Sian wasn't that tired.

"Soph," Sian groaned as she very begrudgingly rolled onto her back and gazed up at the younger girl. "Why ya up so early?"

"Sian, it ain't early, it's like ten," Sophie pointed out as she took a seat on the edge of the bed and took the sleepy girl's hands from where they were protruding slightly over the top of the covers.

"Still early for me," Sian complained as she pulled one of her hands away and covered her eyes. Sophie couldn't resist a smile, Sian was just so adorable at times. Slowly she turned and moved onto her knees, laying down to give the girl a cuddle through the duvet. "Soph," Sian whined as she rolled toward her girlfriend and took in a deep breath.

"What ya gonna do today?" Sophie asked as she brushed some of the blonde hair from her lover's brow.

"Well not sleeping now," Sian groaned. She sounded so cute in the morning, all scratchy and tired.

"Maybe after I get off work we could go somewhere?" Sophie inquired hopefully, reluctantly sliding away to sit on the bed again.

"Whas the weather like?" Sian asked back as pushed herself onto elbows, closing one eye as she tried to adjust.

"Let me check," Sophie said quickly before rising to her feet and venturing over to the window. She pulled one back a small bit and sighed: rain...typical. "Rain," She sounded incredibly blunt and if nothing else, irritated. The brunette turned just in time to see the blonde collapse back down onto the pillows. "Sian," Sophie whispered, wanting to get the girl out of bed so they could at least spend a little time together with them both conscious.

"Will you make me breakfast?" Sian asked cheekily, a smirk appearing on her lips.

"What ya want?"

"Surprise me," Sian breathed as she sat up and pushed the covers back, swinging her long legs out of the bed and onto the floor. She looked over to see her girlfriend with her arms crossed across her chest and a smirk on her lips. "What?" She asked quickly, suddenly self conscious.

"You're wearing my shirt," Sophie commented idly.

"Yeah?" Sian asked slowly, quirking an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"Don't be, now I'll go make you a fry up, you-" She paused and walked toward the door. "get up," She added before leaning on the doorframe. She seemed satisfied so with a fleeting smile she stepped back and began to walk off down the landing.

"Sophie," Sian called after her and a few moments later the brunette reappeared in the doorway. "Don't burn anythin',"

"You dunt trust me enough, Sian," Sophie teased as she put the tip of her tongue between her teeth.

"Not that I dunt trust ya, jus' dunt wanna be responsible for burnin' down ya house, thas all," Sian told her as she rose to her feet and walked toward the door. "Now I'm gonna 'ave a shower," Just as Sian went to walk past Sophie stuck her arm out and blocked her. Confused, Sian turned to her and raised her eyebrows. Sophie was smiling coyly, her index finger on her cheek, a mischevious glint to her gorgeous eyes.

Sian chuckled and rolled her eyes before turned and taking the brunette's face in her hands and pressing a full on kiss to her lips. As she pulled back she was happy to see Sophie looked a little startled. "Now go make my breakfast good," She whispered before flashing a smile and disappearing off along the landing.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, Sian reached the bottom of the stairs, a shoulder wrapped around her shoulder. There was no noise in the house apart from her footsteps but a delicious smell was filling the downstairs.<p>

With a smile on her plump lips she made her way into the kitchen. On the table was a plate laden with eggs, bacon and toast. Beside it was a note. It was to this Sian made her way first. Delicately she picked it up and examined it.

_**I had to dash out, sorry, but I managed to make you breakfast without burning anything. I told you I could cook, just didn't get to prove it to you so you can take back that statement about not being able to boil eggs. :) I'll see you later, pop by sometime, love you. Xx**_

Sian grinned and set the note down again before taking a seat and picking up the pre-laid knife and fork. Grabbing the ketchup she lathered the food with it before taking a stab at the eggs. As she lifted them she examined them and couldn't help but laugh happily before popping it into her mouth.

As she chewed she smiled wider, at the thought Sophie had actually made it for her.

"Whatdya think?" Came a voice from close by and Sian jumped slightly, nearly choking on the food in her mouth. Sophie was stood there, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thought you'd gone," Sian stammered out as she swallowed.

"Well I had to stay to make sure ya didn't drop dead of food poisoning or nothing,"

"Well food poisoning usually takes a few hours so-"

"Oh shut it," Sophie teased as she walked over to stand behind the blonde, draping her arms over her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"I could get used to you making me breakfast, maybe even in bed sometimes if I'm lucky," Sian said teasingly as she cut up some bacon and popped it into her mouth.

"Well don't get your hopes up," Sophie whispered before rubbing the blonde's arm. "Now I really do have to go,"

"Alright," Sian forced out as she finished her mouthful. "An' I take it back, you can cook alright, I s'pose,"

"Oh do one," Sophie teased as she grabbed her bag off the side and playfully ruffled Sian's damp hair. She then made her way across the living room. "Love ya," She shouted as she made her way out into the hallway then disappeared out the front door.

Sian was just left there smiling, chewing happily on perhaps the most personal fry up she'd ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, plenty for of these to come as well as a multi-chapter fiction that is in the works that very much follows on from what I write at the current.<strong>

**Um, review if you like, it's always appreciated and it motivates me greatly but we all know we're here because we love our girls to the absolute maximum!**

**Also, I know this is advertising, but check my youtube account: Abitofamix. It has a few Sophie&Sian videos so yeah, thanks again :D**


End file.
